Playing with Magic
by Lord Avaritia
Summary: We as humans do not have souls, we are souls, we have a body. But what if the Gods tore apart our souls? What if we're condemned to spend our lives in search of our other halves? Lord Voldemort would not submit to the whims of the Gods. He would be whole, powerful, and immortal. The price of such freedom be damned. LV/HP
1. Foreword

**Title:** Playing with Magic  
**Author:** Lord Avaritia  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)  
**Summary:** We as humans do not have souls, we are souls, we have a body. But what if the Gods tore apart our souls? What if we're condemned to spend our lives in search of our other halves? Lord Voldemort would not submit to the whims of the Gods. He would be whole, powerful, and immortal. The price of such freedom be damned.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money from this (obviously).

**Key:  
**_Thoughts  
_Written text  
_**Voice of a God  
**_**:Parseltongue:**

**-Foreword-**

It was once said that humans originally had four arms, four legs, and two faces. So threatened by their power and jealous of their contentment the Gods split them in half, condemning us all to spend our lives trying to complete ourselves.

Fate, taking pity upon us, took it upon Herself to guide us to our soulmates as she completed Her ultimate duty of teaching all souls the Lessons of Life. You see, souls don't live one life. Rather, they live many lives, in many times and many places, as many different people. It is Fate's job to guide souls through these cycles to teach us all the Lessons of Life. Every Earthly carnation is a chance for a soul to better itself and become enlightened to the ways of Life. We are each on a journey to better our souls and reunite with our other halves.

Sometimes, though, Fate's duty to teach our souls interferes with Her desire to reunite us with our soulmates. This story is about two such souls, torn apart by the jealous Gods and condemned to an eternity of searching for each other through the lessons of Life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Playing with Magic  
**Author:** Lord Avaritia  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)  
**Summary:** We as humans do not have souls, we _are_ souls, we have a body. But what if the Gods tore apart our souls? What if we're condemned to spend our lives in search of our other halves? Lord Voldemort would not submit to the whims of the Gods. He would be whole, powerful, and immortal. The price of such freedom be damned.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money from this (obviously).

**Key:  
**_'Thoughts'  
_Written text  
_**"Voice of a God"  
**_**:Parseltongue:**

**-Chapter 1-  
Sealing Your Fate  
**

He had found the answer some time ago- it had quite literally fallen into his lap. Once again he had been scouring the shelves of the restricted section in hopes of finding more information on souls. Professor Slughorn had, reluctantly enough, explained Horcruxes to him. Containers for the soul- vessels to obtain immortality and power- it was the perfect answer. And since then he had been determined to understand all he could about the soul, refusing to enter into anything ignorant of the consequences. As it is said, all Magic comes at a price.

But there was nothing there- nothing useful anyway. He slammed his fist on the nearest shelf, frustration and anger boiling to the surface. He wouldn't fail damnit! And suddenly, a book fell from its shelf, landing perfectly in his lap. He ran a shaky hand across the thick tome's decaying cover, dust coating his long fingers. The Soul by Plato.

'_Where was this a moment ago?_' he thought grudgingly. He had combed over these shelves for weeks! With a gentle hand he opened to the first page, "We as humans do not have souls, we _are_ souls, we have a body." And with that he had been hooked. He'd stolen the book away and each night after class he would study the words within.

It was Plato's words that had brought him here to Delphi, to this night. In his book Plato spoke of a ritual, one of the highest Magic that would call forth Fate herself. So here he was, drenched in oxen blood kneeling before an altar, pouring all his Magic into this- his answer.

At first nothing happened and he began to feel something he hadn't in a long time- the slow creeping coldness of failure. But then, languidly, as if lapping at the edges of his mind, there was darkness- a primordial darkness that within held the vastness of eternity. It crawled from the corners of the temple, the corners of his mind, and began to pool in shadows on the altar. The air was heavy with Magic and the walls around him groaned with the efforts of keeping it contained. He could feel the strain in his bones as this ancient power pressed down upon him.

And then, as strangely as it had begun, it stopped. The weight of Magic lifted from the room and he raised his head to look once again upon the altar. To his great delight (and though he would never admit it, his relief) there appeared a woman. For a moment she just stood there quietly, that primordial darkness now lapped at her feet and within her eyes shown all the stars that ever were and ever would be. She was Fate and she was frightfully beautiful.

"_**Hello Tom**_" she spoke with many voices at once. The sound of her voice, though soft, filled the room and his mind.

Never one to be outdone, he greeted Fate with an air of determined bravado, "Goddess." She laughed, she knew him well, knew what he would say and do- after all they had done this before in another life, in another time.

"_**Such hubris**_" she teased with a pout, "_**I had hoped we had cured you of such things last cycle, but it seems not.**_"

Tom's bowed lips tilted in a frown, '_Last cycle,'_ he thought, '_so there is reincarnation. Plato was right_.'

"_**Don't fret Tom,**_" Fate cooed, "_**there is still hope to fix such things this time around.**_"

Tom resisted the urge to scuff, he didn't need fixing and he refused to return to 'the cycle' as she called it. He would not submit to the whims of the Gods. He would be immortal and whole and she would help him become so.

"Fate," his voice was steady as he looked her in the eye, daring even to stand before her, "I demand you to bring me my other half."

Fate narrowed her eyes and scowled, her once calm, pooling aura now built up with a sharp pressure. She stalked forward, pushing against the brazen human with her power. Again the walls groaned and beneath Tom's feet the ground began to tremble.

"_**You DARE to demand things from me?! Dare to look me in the eye and stand before me as if my equal? I have brought you your other half before, pushed your souls together in other lives and not once did you choose the right path! Why should I assist you now?**_" her voices deafened him and he could almost taste the venom in her worlds.

The darkness was all around him now, threatening to engulf him in its eternal depths. But he did not waver. He would not fear Fate. He would find his other half and be the master of his own destiny. His eyes never left hers and as she sighed before him he could swear he saw a glimmer of something strange within them- was it sadness, hope? He would never be sure. But with her sigh the darkness retreated and the suffocating pressure of her power dissipated.

"_**So you want to play with Magic, huh? Alright Tom**_,_** I will bring you to your other half. Hell, I will even help you with that soul bond you're planning. But remember, all Magic comes with price. Are you willing to pay that price? You better choose carefully.**_" In that moment she sounded old and worn out, as if the eons she had lived were just now catching up to her.

Tom smirked at her, "For this I will pay any price."

"_**So be it.**_" Fate touched his cheek fondly, "_**The price for this is your sanity.**_" Tom's eyes widened at her words but before he could regret his decision her lips were upon his, sealing his fate with a kiss. As Fate pulled away he crumpled to the floor in agony as insanity tore apart his mind.

"_**I am truly sorry, Tom. I hope with all that I am that you choose the right path this time.**_" And with that Fate took her leave, melting into that ancient darkness once more.

**A/N:** Hope I've caught your interest! This is my very first story, so please let me know your opinions. I welcome any and all reviews. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Playing with Magic  
**Author:** Lord Avaritia  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)  
**Summary:** We as humans do not have souls, we are souls, we have a body. But what if the Gods tore apart our souls? What if we're condemned to spend our lives in search of our other halves? Lord Voldemort would not submit to the whims of the Gods. He would be whole, powerful, and immortal. The price of such freedom be damned.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money from this (obviously).

**Key:  
**_'Thoughts'  
_Written text  
_**"Voice of a God"  
**_**:Parseltongue:**

**-Chapter 2-  
A Fate Worse Than Death**

The night was alive and teeming with Magic. It danced in the brisk wind, rustled the leaves in the wise old trees, howled alongside the were packs, and pulsed between the stars that shone in the inky blackness of the sky. It was late and the moon hung high in the heavens, shining light on the quiet quaint homes of Godric's Hollow. The light of the full moon cast shadows among the houses of the village- shadows that seemed to come alive all at once, stealing slowly from the alleyways to pool in front of the gate of one the homes.

The pool of shadows grew and from that dark void stepped a man who appeared to be of shadows himself. He was an imposing creature and his Magic flowed from him in lazy, imperious waves. He stood before the gate of that home for a long time. He did not move, nor did he speak. But rather, the magic that flowed from him now gently washed over the gate of the house as if searching for something- a weak point.

It seemed to take a small eternity. Partially because the thoughts of this imposing shadowed man were so vast and loud that his true thoughts took time and diligence to decipher. And partially because the wards around this home were well cast.

'_Will…not…vanquish…me'_ the man thought through the cacophony of his mind, a bitter sneer of determination set on his shadowed face.

A shock wave of magic blew around him and his sneer turned into a smirk of triumph. The wards had fallen. He let his Magic rush from his core- those once lazy waves now sharp blows to the door and walls of the house before him. Everything exploded in a deafening blast- pieces of plaster rushing past in every direction, but nothing touched the man. He just walked calmly forward- determined strides taking him closer to his goal- closer to immortality.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" cried a man just within the threshold of the obliterated entry way. Though his body was torn by glass and plaster he stood before the shadowed man, wand at the ready. He would fight for his family. But in a flash of green he was dead and the shadowed man kept walking forward not evening sparing a glance.

'_Master of…my own…Fate'_ Nothing would stop him this night. He moved quickly up the stairs and blew open the door to the nursery with a blast of pure magic. Inside was a young mother with fire for hair standing protectively in front of a crib, wand loosely in her hand.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —" she pleaded through tears, dropping to her knees. Her wand forgotten beside her. The man stood before the young mother, shadows pooling around him as his magic whipped wildly around the room.

'_Defied…me. But… Severus' _his thoughts were taking longer to decipher now. The insanity was become so unbearable. He needed to be finished here.

With a slow hiss he said to the young mother, "This is my last warning —"

But she cried out again, "Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything." And like her husband she was gone in a flash of green.

Then it was just the man and the baby. And outside the wind howled, the wise old trees groaned, the were packs whined, and the Magic between the stars flickered.

The shadowed man raised his wand for the third time that night and for the third time spoke the killing curse, "_Avada Kedavra_!_"_ And there was the terrible flash of green- but there was no death. Rather, as Fate had promised long ago there was a bond- a Soul Bond. And in the wake of that bond sat a scarred little boy and the ashes of the body of that shadowed man The Dark Lord Voldemort.

**A/N:** I know it has been a long time since I have updated- Sorry about that! I will try to update more frequently. This is my very first story, so please let me know your opinions. I welcome any and all reviews. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Playing with Magic  
**Author:** Lord Avaritia  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)  
**Summary:** We as humans do not have souls, we are souls, we have a body. But what if the Gods tore apart our souls? What if we're condemned to spend our lives in search of our other halves? Lord Voldemort would not submit to the whims of the Gods. He would be whole, powerful, and immortal. The price of such freedom be damned.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money from this (obviously).

**Key:  
**_'Thoughts'  
Written text_  
_**"Voice of a God"  
**_**:Parseltongue:**

**-Chapter 3-  
Chance Meetings**

Harrison James Potter was an old soul and wise beyond his years. He seemed to have an understanding of the world far beyond someone his age rightfully should, and reflected in his emerald eyes was knowledge and experience much greater than he could have possibly seen in his short nine years. This of course disturbed his caretakers beyond reason.

Petunia and Vernon Dursley were the most ignorant sort of people. Not in the sense that they were uneducated, but in the sense that they were close minded and not at all open hearted. They were the sort of people to fear, hate, and envy that which they did not understand or possess. And unfortunately young Harry was a focal point for their fear, hate, and, even though they would be hard pressed to admit it, their envy.

Harry spent much of his childhood hidden away in a small cupboard under the stairs. From a young age he was made to do most of the house work. But in all honesty he found he rather liked the cooking and the gardening – though cleaning he could have done without. It was the neglect that was the worst. Knowing – deep down – that there was something you were missing out on. Harry would have cleaned for a thousand life times if it meant someone would love him.

But Harrison James Potter had a secret. He knew he would be loved. She had told him so and She would never lie to him.

As if in agreement with that thought Harry felt a warmth flood his chest and smiled brightly as he pulled another weed from the back garden.

'_Good Morning Marvolo!' _the thought chirped through his mind and he could feel a sense of amusement that was not his own rise up to meet it. This only made his smile widen more until he was sure his face would split in two, _'Aunt Petunia said that when I finish all the gardening she doesn't want to see me around today, so I was thinking we could go to library!'_ The feeling inside Harry slid from amusement to approval, so Harry sped up his weeding eager to get to the library.

The first time Harry had been to the library he had been amazed – there was so much he could learn! That amazement never left him and when he walked through the sliding glass doors his eyes gleamed with that amazement.

'_Marvolo, do you know what my favorite thing about the library is?'_ Harry asked the feeling inside as he made his way to the second floor where they kept the adult books. He felt a slight curiosity bubble up inside himself, but it was quickly covered with a sense of vague indifference.

Harry rolled his eyes at Marvolo but his smile was quick to break through again, _'It always makes me feel like I am nothing and everything at the same time. As if, in the face of all this human experience, I am the most important thing in the world, but also that I mean nothing in the grand scheme of things.' _He reached the top of the stairs and made his way over to languages, pulling a beginners Latin book off the shelf, before taking a seat at one of the more secluded tables.

Through this Marvolo was strangely quiet in Harry's mind and the pause in the man's emotions made Harry uncomfortable. But before he could being to fidget in his new found seat, Marvolo sent a wave of agreement his way and along with it he could feel the man's sense of contemplation and curiosity – though Harry wasn't sure if he was supposed to be listening in on those feelings as well. Before he has a chance to think too much about it Marvolo urged Harry to concentrate on his studies.

And with that they began where they had left off a week prior – verb conjugations. And when Harry got stuck and the book didn't explain it well enough Marvolo's feelings would flare up inside him and he would just know something new. Sometimes it was just something small like how the pronounce a word, but other times he would suddenly know the entomology of a word and how it is the root word of a certain spell and how it lends the power of its name to that spell and on and on his new knowledge went. Sometimes he would suddenly know so much that the lightning shaped scar on his forehead would ache and burn and Marvolo would be quiet for a long time.

Part of Harry wanted to ask Her about Marvolo and how he shared his feelings with him and his knowledge, but another part of Harry knew he wasn't ready for the answer so he didn't ask.

_**THUD**__! _His thoughts where interrupted by a stack of reference books seven high that found their way onto his table with a loud thud. Behind them was a young girl about his age with untamable chestnut hair thrown into a halfhearted bun that seemed to be fighting a losing battle with her natural curls.

"Ugh! How can they not have a single helpful book in this place?!" She followed the lead of her books and plopped down into a seat at his table with a similar thud. Harry frowned, what was she doing at his table? Other children usually avoided him like the plague. Did she know he was here? She hadn't said anything else and had since laid her head on the desk in obvious defeat.

Harry decided to address her, "If none of the books are helpful, why do you have seven?"

The young girl looked up at him and rolled her deep chocolate eyes, "Just because these books aren't helpful doesn't mean I shouldn't read them." Her tone implied that this was the most obvious thing in the world and that he was foolish for asking. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, not at all put off by her tone having heard worse, but still unsure why she had seven unhelpful books.

He tried again, "What are you trying to learn about?" Maybe if he helped her she would stay longer. This already was the longest conversation Harry had had with another kid his age and he was planning on enjoying it – that is until she realizes what he is and leaves. Marvolo pushed a wave of annoyance at Harry, but he shoved it back down, realizing as he did that carried with it the slight bitter tang of jealously. But what could Marvolo possibly be jealous of? He shook off the question and focused his attention on the young girl before him.

"Magic", the girl mumbled in response nervous that her answer would lead to teasing. She played with a stray curl to keep from looking Harry in the eyes.

"You mean like magic tricks," Harry asked slowly, "the ones with cards and stuff?"

She shook her head, chestnut curls bouncing, "No, I mean like Magic. Real Magic!"

A feeling of caution snaked into his mind from Marvolo. Distantly he could feel the man's suspicion twisting around in his gut as paranoia buzzed in the back of his brain.

"Why would you want to research that?" Marvolo's emotions were becoming distracting, but suddenly they were quiet. _'Marvolo, what's wro-'_, then he felt why his companion had gone quiet – She was with them. A sense of rightness settled over Harry. Whatever was happening right now was supposed to happen and he should trust in Her.

"Because I can do Magic!" chocolate eyes widened in surprise and the young girl's hands flew up to cover her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that!" She exclaimed, completely shocked with herself. Harry laughed whole heartedly and smiled reassuringly at the girl.

"I can do Magic too," he said, though his admission was much more quiet than hers. "My name is Harrison, what's yours?" The young girl relaxed a little.

"Hermione," she said with a smile "Hermione Granger."

* * *

That night She visited Harry like She had many a night before. When Harry fell asleep in the small darkness of his cupboard he dreamed of Her and She came to him.

"_**Harrison"**_ she said with fondness, her many voices twinkling in melodic harmony, _**"you did very well today." **_

"Thank you Fate," said Harry keeping his eyes respectfully downcast, "but I believe that today was your doing My Lady." Harry could feel the powerful Magic that ebbed and flowed from Her like a lazy tide even here in his dreamscape.

Fate chuckled lightly, _**"I may design things little one, and even gives some of the players a nudge, but nothing is ever really my doing."**_

Harry hummed in understand, "Forgive me My Lady, that is very true."

Fate waved off his apologies, _**"You are still young in this cycle little one, think nothing of it. I know that you already know this lesson deep inside. Now come, let me show you some more from your other cycles."**_

* * *

AN: Next Chapter we get to spend some time with Fate and see some of Harry's past cycles! This is my first story, so please let me know your opinions! I welcome any and all reviews. Thank you for reading!

Also, thank you everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me to hear people are interested in this story. I can tell you now even though I have just started that I have a clear idea of where I am going and how I would like to get there and that I plan on taking you guys all the way through to the end – I hope you all will stick around for the journey!


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Playing with Magic  
**Author:** Lord Avaritia  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)  
**Summary:** We as humans do not have souls, we are souls, we have a body. But what if the Gods tore apart our souls? What if we're condemned to spend our lives in search of our other halves? Lord Voldemort would not submit to the whims of the Gods. He would be whole, powerful, and immortal. The price of such freedom be damned.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money from this (obviously).

**Key:  
**_'Thoughts'  
_Written text  
_**"Voice of a God"  
**_**:Parseltongue:**

**-Chapter 4-  
Pains of the Past**

They walked together for what seemed like a small eternity- side by side in a comfortable silence. Harry took great comfort in the flow of Fate's power- it gently lapped at the edge of his senses, just barely there, before rolling over him in an a rush of power that made him feel alive, only to slowly recede once more.

"_**Are you ready?"**_ asked the many voices at once. Harry nodded, closing his eyes, and then that rush of Fate's power crashed over him once more, this time bringing with it a vision.

Harry opened his same emerald eyes to fire and smoke. He was in the middle of a pyre alight with flame. Before him stood a man in robes saying something he couldn't make out over the screaming- a woman was screaming somewhere. He reached out for the man with his hands and he saw that on his hands- small feminine hands- runes were carved into the skin. What was going on? Then Harry felt a sense peace wash over him.

"_**Relax Little One, I have you. You are**_ _**Seraphina, remember?"**_Fate spoke in a soft soothing tone, her many voices calming him greatly. And She was right, he did remember, slowly at first, and then all at once.

He was Seraphina Sinclair. He was sixteen years old, and he was not a he, but a she. She had a father and a mother who she adored but should listen to more often. And the man before her was Nathair- a noble man with a charming smile and even more charming words. And she has fallen for his tricks- the snake!

The voices of Fate broke the stream of remembrance, _**"I am going let go of you now. You need to see this through." **_ With that the sense of peace was gone and she was back to the pyre and the screaming. But this time she knew who was screaming- it was her. The flames lapped at her body but more painful yet was the runes burning in her skin hotter than the flames. They pulled at her Magic, ripping it from her core, passing her Magic through the runes to Nathair. She screamed louder. She screamed until her throat bled and she gagged. Then she screamed more. She wished for death to take her. For darkness to take her away. But Magic kept her conscious. She prayed for the flames to take her but she knew they would not be her end. She would not perish until Nathair drained her dry of Magic. And in that final moment when the soul was leaving Seraphina's body piercing emerald met abysmal garnet.

* * *

Abruptly the pain stopped and in its place was that sense of peace and rightness that came with being in Her presence. The change was shocking and left Harry breathless. But the peace did not last long and before he could catch his breath Harry felt himself be dragged away into another vision of pain and betrayal.

And so it went, vision after vision of the past. Each life was different, but in each of them there existed a dark presence so similar to Nathair. In these past lives Harry saw himself grow wiser, stronger, more courageous. He watched as he learned lessons- hard lessons- but ones that fostered within him a sense of peace and rightness. However, the dark presence never changed and within it Harry sensed desperation and corruption. In each life Harry found himself a victim of that dark being- a lover betrayed, a solider defeated, a brother murdered, a friend deceived- again and again he was victimized. And as he felt himself be pulled into another replay of the past he said a little prayer that maybe this time would be different.

* * *

Harry opened his eternally emerald eyes to a flash of green. He watched as a young woman fell before him, her fiery hair pooled around her like blood. He could not tear his eyes away from her and in his chest he felt a deep sadness and pain.

But it wasn't long before another flash of green appeared and with it came a different kind of pain. It was excruciating - beyond the comprehension of the human mind – it was the pain of having something bury itself in the depths of your very soul. Harry screamed.

The vision blurred then – a kind of fast forward that left him disoriented. It quickly stopped and settled into place. Around him Harry could see the remnants of a great battle and he heard the cries of that war which still seemed to rage on.

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me!" The shriek of those words drew Harry's attention to the being before him, meeting the being's blood red eyes. Internally, Harry was shocked by the grotesqueness of that creature (for it surely could not be considered human) and in his disgust missed the rest of the frantic words that were spoken. But then from his own mouth came words he had not thought.

"Yeah, it did." said Harry. "You're right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you think what you've done . . . . Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle. . . ."

Harry didn't know where the words came from but he listened to himself speak with great attention.

"It's your one last chance," said Harry, "it's all you've got left. . . . I've seen what you'll be otherwise. . . . Be a man. . . try. . . Try for some remorse. . . ."

What was happening here? Who was he now? Who was Riddle? Why was it that when he spoke his words were filled with pity and sorrow? His thoughts were frantic and he could no longer focus on the exchange playing out before him.

"_**Shh Little One, all is well."**_ Fate's peace washed over him once more and soothed the frenzy of his thoughts. _**"You are Harry James Potter, remember?"**_ and when the many voices of Fate asked he again remembered slowly and then all at once. And with that memory sinking in Fate slowly pulled him from the vision and back into the dreamscape from which they had come.

* * *

The brightness of Harry's dreamscape flooded his senses for a moment until his eyes adjusted and looked tentatively at the Goddess beside him.

Fate smiled softly and reached out with a pale hand to lift his chin so their eyes met, _**"You have questions Little One, ones you have not dared to ask me – you should ask them now."**_

Harry shifted uncomfortably but did not look away from the Goddess, "My Lady, I am not sure I want the answers." Harry had wondered a great many things about his life but he had never dared to question them in worry about what the truth might hold. Now, with the knowledge of his past lives, that worry was intensified. When Harry did not continue Fate let out a light sigh, the sound was almost musical in Her many harmonized voices. She had forgotten how young Her Little One was in this cycle – age was such distant concept to one as infinite as Fate.

"_**The vision we just left was your last cycle Little One,"**_ She began, answering the questions that were unspoken but known, _**"and you are right in thinking that the man from that past life is a part of the same soul as your dear friend Marvolo."**_

Harry cringed at the revelation and stepped away from the Goddess, "Is it…am I." He could not finish the sentence, could not finish the thought, and he looked into the eyes of Fate with a desperation he had never known in this life.

"_**Peace Harrison, you are not what you fear. I would not let such an affront to the Gods happen again."**_ Fate spoke calmly, reassuringly, but somewhere in the sound of Her many voices Harry was sure he heard anger. _**"Marvolo's soul is this time wholly entwined with yours in a bond – it is not a mere shard entombed within your own soul."**_

Relief flooded the young boy and gave him the courage to ask why Fate would show him these things.

"_**Do not question the designs of Fate, Little One, but be assured in my favor of you. Think on the past that I have showed you so that I may better guide you in the future." **_ With those words Fate faded away and Harry was left to ponder his lives alone in his dreams.

* * *

AN: I have written and rewritten this chapter so many times – it really was challenging. I just hope this version is easy to follow. This is my first story, so please let me know your opinions. I welcome any and all reviews. Thank you so much for reading!

*This chapter contained excerpts from the chapter "The Flaw in the Plan" from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J. K. Rowling


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Playing with Magic  
**Author:** Lord Avaritia  
**Pairings:** Harry/Tom(Voldemort)  
**Summary:** We as humans do not have souls, we are souls, we have a body. But what if the Gods tore apart our souls? What if we're condemned to spend our lives in search of our other halves? Lord Voldemort would not submit to the whims of the Gods. He would be whole, powerful, and immortal. The price of such freedom be damned.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am not making any money from this (obviously).

**Key:  
**_'Thoughts'  
_Written text  
_**"Voice of a God"  
**_**:Parseltongue:**

**-Chapter 5-  
In the Lap of the Gods  
**

The air was warm and moist, full of the rich smell of soil after a passing summer rain. She walked through the lush foliage of the forest, taking deep breaths of the clean air. Sunlight flitted through the leaves of the trees, bathing the forest in a green light. She walked slowly, Her bare feet enjoying the feel of the damp grass. It was peaceful here and teeming with the energy of life. Coming here reminded Her of the beauty of the world and helped solidify Her desire to aide all those who walked through life.

But Her sojourn within the forest was over before it had begun. She turned to face the interrupter, Her starlight eyes narrowing at their presence.

_**"Eris,"**_ She acknowledged, _**"to what do I owe the pleasure?"**_

_**"Oh, do not be so longsuffering, dear sister," **_Eris cooed, _**"I come baring gifts!"**_ With that She tossed a golden apple at Fate, who with a raised eyebrow, stepped aside so it fell to the ground. The apple rolled down a slight hill and Eris pouted Her full pink lips.

"_**I will not play your games Eris, nor dare I partake in any of your gifts least I suddenly find myself in the midst of a war, or worse yet, mortal!"**_ At that Eris scuffed and leaned her small frame against an old tree, the rough bark biting Her pale skin.

"_**You wound me, sister. Besides, the apple is not the gift to which I was referring," **_the goddess twirled Her hand lazily and in it appeared more fruit, this time a ruby pomegranate. She did not speak any further nor did She spare Her sister another glance – instead busying Herself with the fruit. She cracked the pomegranate in half, it's red juice staining Her long, elegant fingers. She was just as breathtaking as Fate, but it was a very different breed of beauty. Where Fate had a presence of peace and rightness that flowed from Her in waves, Eris had a wild energy that was tempting and mischievous. And while Fate's eyes held reflected in them all the lights of all the stars, Eris' eyes were as black as the spaces between those distant stars.

Long minutes passed in silence before Fate relented, _**"And to what exactly where you referring then?"**_ Eris smiled a wicked smile and pushed Herself away from the tree, tossing the empty skin of the pomegranate behind Her as She stalked up to Her sister.

She rose up on Her tip-toes, and gently pushed away Fate's long golden hair so Her cold breath just ghosted over the shell of Fate's ear, _**"Wouldn't you like to know?"**_, She purred cruelly in Her deep voice. In Her excitement, Eris' power seeped from Her, freezing the ground where She stood on Her toes before She danced away from Fate.

"_**Cease this nonsense!**_" Fate's voices rang out in anger and frustration. She turned away from the other goddess.

Eris stopped her dancing and again a pout found its way to her lips, _**"You're never any fun."**_ At this Fate turned back and gave Eris a pointed look. Eris sighed and Her wild energy seemed to drain from Her and the frost beneath Her toes melted.

In Her deep voice that brought with it a vast feeling of emptiness to mortals She spoke seriously to Her sister, _**"Hecate called me to Her counsel earlier. We shared many words. We spoke at length about the mortal you Favor. She wishes to also bestow him with Her blessings. But She has conditions – She wants to be allowed to bless his other half as well**_."

At this Fate frowned, _**"Hecate has already favored Tom with her gifts of Magic, why does She wish to bless him further? And what about you Eris? What is in it for you to be willing to play messenger?"**_

Twirling her black curls in absentmindedly, Eris replied, _**"Do not ask me to decipher the thoughts of Hecate. Though perhaps Her fondness has much to do with his respect of Her and the Old Ways of Magic. You are better aware of the state of the world than I, surely you can see how Magic is suffering."**_ Fate considered the words of a moment, weighing the truth in them.

"_**And what about you?"**_ She repeated, still unsure of Her sister's motives in this, _**"Wouldn't you delight in the suffering of Magic and of Hecate, oh bringer of Discord and Chaos?"**_

Eris growled, _**"Do not presume to know me. My titles are true but I am much more than those words. I am deeper than that. I am deeper than all things. I am the void!" **_Again the grass beneath Eris' feet froze, but this time as Her wild power poured out of Her it also frosted the leaves on the nearby trees and whipped up a cold and angry wind. But before Her power could truly surface, Eris closed her dark eyes and scuffed, letting the energy fall away.

"_**Besides, there is plenty in it for me,"**_ She retorted, _**"Those two mortal are amusing to observe and the path of their lives affect the paths of many others. If they are not agents of discord, consider me Aphrodite." **_ At that Fate let out a laugh and Eris threw Her a cocky grin.

"_**Come along sister,"**_ Fate said, laughter still coloring her many voices, _**"we shall go visit Hecate and make our plans."**_

* * *

The change, just has the memories had been, was slow at first and then all at once. Harry first noticed it one night when his Uncle Vernon had come home drunk. It was the same old story that Harry had suffered through time and time again. And after the pain of fists and harsh words, Harry laid in his cupboard waiting for the onslaught of emotions to tear him apart from the inside out. But the anger never came, and neither did the guilt and shame – instead there was only a somber understanding and a slight pang of pity filling his chest.

The change was also in the way he spoke with Marvolo. He did not hate him, nor blame him for his past misdeeds. That was not Marvolo in those lives, just as that had not been him. It was a part of them, but not _them_. If Harry was being honest with himself, he loved the feeling in his chest that did not belong to him. He loved Marvolo as his closest friend, he respected him, and was indebted to him – and again if he was honest, in awe of him, just as he was in awe of the library. But all of that did not keep the changes within Harry from affecting their relationship.

Before Fate had bestowed upon him the visions of his past, he had listened to Marvolo in all things, trusting him to guide him. Now, however, Harry had his own thoughts that challenged his friend's in some ways, and this brought with it fights.

Harry shook his head as if that would clear it of those saddening thoughts. _'Today was to be a great day!' _he told himself. Today was his birthday – his eleventh birthday – and Harry knew that today there would be no fights.

He smiled as he flipped the pancakes he was cooking for the Dursley's breakfast and hummed to himself softly – his previous thoughts now pushed away. He was so excited for this day! Hermione had gotten her letter _months_ ago and since then he felt like time could not move fast enough. He was so ready to get out of here, so ready to live his life! He was looking forward to the freedom Magic would bring him.

Hermione, Marvolo, and him and everything planned out. Fate had even whispered to him in his dreams how to hide the letter when it came today. And Marvolo had shown him in his mind's eye how to get to Diagon Alley. He would take Hermione there tomorrow. Everything was falling into place and Harry could not have been happier.

And then a sudden snap of annoyance drew him from his thoughts just in time to keep the pancakes from burning.

He sighed, _'Thanks Marvolo, that was close.'_ A warm feeling spread through Harry's chest and he knew it was Marvolo saying he was most welcome. He smiled again as he plated the pancakes – yes today was going to be a great day.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait, I had some personal issues to deal with. However, things as much better now and I will have time to write again. Please leave a review, I would love to hear your opinions. Thank you for reading!


End file.
